Journey To the Autoro Region
by drewlover4354
Summary: A girl will come to this world from being chosen from the gods to calm the destruction and suffering of the regions with the help of her friends. She will have the ability to defeat the evil and bring back the peace to this world -The Legend


Hey guys I hope you enjoy reading my latest story. I'm going to be adding new characters to the story so please let me know if you what your character in the story!

* * *

It was just a normal typical Friday night, it was summer vacation and i was so bored. I'm Melissa Kuchima and I'm 16 years old. I have long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and I'm just a boring teenager, I never go to parties and i work. I also never really had a boyfriend which really sucked. There is one guy i have a crush on and we do work together but of course i don't know how he feels about me. He's different then i am, he had a lot of friends, likes to get drunk and loves to party. I always wanted something magical to happen this summer but with my luck nothing ever happens. The next few days I had to work really long shifts but I had fun with my crush, I got home and saw something that looked very strange it was a little pink computer thing. I opened it up and it began to talk.

Normal P.O.V

"Hello I am your personal pokedex and I'm here to assist you on your journey" The computer talked. "What you can talk, what the hell is going on, and what journey are you talking about" Melissa asked, she thought she was going crazy. " You will soon find out now click onto the transport button on my keyboard" the computer Replied. "Um okay I guess" She thought there was no harm in pressing the button cause for all she knows this could be a dream. She clicked the button and zap, she was transported and landed on a tall him, bellow her was a small town.

"Hopefully i wake up soon this dream is getting weird" Melissa said. "Sorry miss this is not a dream right now your in the kanto region and just below you is Pallet town, you need to complete your journey and complete this mission the lord Pokemon wants you to complete." The Pokedex said. "Okay you poke something your telling be I'm in a different pace and not in my bed sleeping and i have to go and a crazy journey to complete a mission, this is all messed up can i go home now" Melissa whined. " First of all call me Dexter and you really need to complete the mission you are the girl from the legend, destruction will fall in this world if you do not help, i was sent here to bring you so please just try to see what your mission is and see all the neat things in this world. Just spend a day and i will show you how to go back home, you can switch back to home and hear at anytime." Dexter said "Okay I'll give this place a try Dexter so where am i supposed to go." Melissa asked "Go straight to town and there will be a lab, professor oak will be there he can help you and tell you about the legend" Dexter replied "Ugh okay well lets go..." Melissa said as she walked down the hill. Pallet town looked like a regular town back in Melissa's world.

Melissa finally reached the big lab. She knocked on the door and a Boy opened the door he looked around Melissa's age and he was wearing green shirt and brown shorts, he was also tall. "Hello there can i help you" said the boy. "Yes I'm looking for um Professor Oak." Melissa Replied. "Sure no problem he's right this way and I'm Tracy its nice to meet you um.. sorry i never got your name" Tracy stated. " It's Melissa and its nice to meet you" Melissa smiled. "Oh hello there it's nice to have new visitors" The old man said. "Hi are you Professor Oak" Melissa asked. "Yes i am" He replied. "Great I've been looking for you I'm Melissa and apparently i was chosen for some crazy mission for some legend" Melissa said. "Oh we've been waiting for you is Dexter there" Oak asked. "Right here professor" Dexter Replied. "Good come Melissa lets talk over hear and take a seat" He said. Melissa walked into the living room and sat on a chair. " I'm glad your hear Melissa there is a lot i need to explain to you" Oak said. "Are you sure its me you want i belong in a different world, just a second ago i was in my room" Melissa explained.

"Yes you are the legends says A girl will come to this world from being chosen from the gods to calm the destruction and suffering of the regions with the help of her friends. She will have the ability to defeat the evil and bring back the peace to this world ." Oak explained to Melissa. Melissa gave him a puzzling look "That doesn't make any sense, i still don't understand why i was chosen I'm just a normal teenager girl not some superhero you guys think i am i can't do anything, i don't even know where i am" Melissa huffed, it was just to weird for her. " Your wrong if the legendary Pokemon chose you that means you are the chosen one and you have the power to defeat this evil" Oak said. "I really can't do this, you have the wrong person I'm sorry i want to go home now." Melissa stood up. " If you leave destruction will fall upon this world, please just think about it, you can go home for now and you can come back freely, just please think about it" oak frowned. "Don't get your hopes up to much when i decide, bye" Melissa went out of the lab and pulled out Dexter. "okay now how do i get home?" Melissa asked. "Bye pressing the transport button again, are you sure you want to leave?" Dexter replied. Melissa didn't answer him she pressed the button and she was back at home. she put Dexter on the table and jumped in bed, she thought about what just happen and what she should do. "Can i really save a world from destruction, what if I'm there only hope, ugh this is hurting my brain" Melissa yelled. "Melissa in the legend it mentioned friends, I'm pretty sure there's no harm in bringing a friend with you" Dexter suggested. "I can bring someone to help me?" Melissa asked "Sure why not" Dexter replied. Melissa thought of who she should bring, but only one person came to her mind...

* * *

Wooo... I hope you guys like My story so far... Please Review


End file.
